Danganronpa: Welcome to Despair Town
by Hexcav-Lio
Summary: Welcome to Zetsumei Town, a town isolated from the world with it's huge wall surrounding it. This town is also the location of a hidden killing game, hosted by the new mayor Monokuma. With 16 Ultimate Students from Hope's Peak Academy. Who will you trust? Shōyou Ikeharagi, the Ultimate Chess Player, is trapped with the 15 others. With them, she must find the truth about the town.
1. 0: A Hope Filled Meeting

**Prologue – A Hope Filled Meeting**

…

…

…

Oh…hi

…

…

…

I guess I should introduce myself…I'm not that good at that, actually I'm not good at socializing…well…I've never socialize with anyone…

My name is **Shōyou** **Ikeharagi**. I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the **Ultimate Chess Player**.

Name: Shōyou Ikeharagi

Talent: Chess Player

Blood: AB

Height: 168cm

…

…

I should probably explain what Hope's Peak academy is…It's a school that only accepts…or should I say scout talented students across Japan and the world. There are only 2 requirements: 1, you must be in high school, and 2, you must be the best at what you do. Also, you don't apply to Hope's Peak, it finds you.

…

…

…

…

…I'm standing before the school…

…

You know…I'm actually very excited…even though it doesn't appear like it…I guess it's another thing I'm bad at…emotions…

…

…

…

* * *

…My head hurts…I open my eyes…I'm in a classroom. I wonder how I got here. I haven't moved much…I wonder…

"You're awake!" someone says

…

"…hm?"

I lift my head more, and I see a girl. She's shorter than me, she wears a dark blue dress, has a black camera, brown shoes and black socks that reach her knees. She has short red hair, bright eyes and has a black cat eared beanie…she looks energetic…

"Are you ok?" she asked

"…" I was thinking about it, "…I guess…"

"Oh good!" She sighed of relief, "I found you knocked out here. I was worried. It seems we're 16 now"

"…We?"

"Oh right! I should introduce myself!" She exclaimed

"I'm **Aki Nekoshima** , I'm also known as the **Ultimate Paparazzo**."

Name: Aki Nekoshima

Talent: Paparazzo

Blood: B

Height: 159cm

Aki was staring at me…

"So…?" Aki said

"So?"

"Well I introduced myself, now you introduce yourself." She explained, "That's basic social skills"

"Ah…" I realized what she meant, "I'm Shōyou Ikeharagi, the Ul-"

"WAIT!" her scream hurt my ears, "You're the Shōyou Ikeharagi! THE best chess player in Japan" She was now a few centimeters from my face

"…please…stand back" I told her

"Oh, sorry, I just get very excited whenever I meet someone famous for the first time" She apologized

"Ok"

"But that explains so much" She said, "Your stoic face and 'I don't give much crap' attitude"

"…" I don't know how to feel, "…can we go back to the 16 people thing…" I asked

"Oh right!" Aki straighten up, "So we're stuck in this village, which is surrounded by this huge wall, and we have no idea how or why we're stuck here. So far, we've established that we're all Hope's Peak Academy's students."

"…so there are other people…who are student?"

"Uh? Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"No, it's just odd to hear excitement while your face still looks stoic"

Oh…I have to admit I was really excited to get socializing skills.

"Well…I guess it's not that surprising, you have been homeschooled so maybe you want to interact with other" Aki said suddenly

"..!" I looked at her surprised

"Well, as a paparazzi, it's normal for me to get know my target in order to get their photo." Aki explained

"I see" I started thinking, "Well where are the others?"

"Uh…they're around, but I don't know specifically" Aki answered

"Well…I'm going to meet the others" I turn around to leave the classroom

"Hey!" Aki stopped me, "Let me accompany you! I could inform you on each of our new classmates. I can tell you their talent, their exploits and their favourite food"

I rise an eyebrow at her statement…how would she know that last part.

"Hey…don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth, I mean you like sweets despite your serious attitude."

…How did she know that? I shook my head and sighed…

"Alright…it's not like it changes anything" I told her

"Great!"

…I felt a buzz on my chest….

"Oh I almost forgot, do you have your E-ID?" Aki asked, "Check in a pocket"

….Oh….right I have a pocket in my shirt….Getting my hand to reach inside the pocket of my shirt, I take a strange electronic ID card…I look at it….

 _Aki Nekoshima's profile has been added_

* * *

….I was confused now….

We left the classroom I was in. We were now in the hallway. Akicho said we were in a town, but right now we were probably inside a small school. There was no one in the other classrooms. We went downstairs and we saw a girl trying to get in the nurse's office. She had long curly chestnut hair with two lighter strand in the front, she had a crimson blazer a white shirt, a dark blue skirt that went just above her knees and black heeled shoes. She had hazel eyes.

"Who locked the nurse's office!" She yelled, she turned around, "Hmm…? Oh hello Aki and new girl"

"I'm Shōyou Ikeharagi" I said

"Oh I see" the girl said

"Well then, my name is **Katsumi Youbachi** , I'm known as the **Ultimate Pageant Queen** "

Name: Katsumi Youbachi

Talent: Pageant Queen

Blood: O

Height: 171cm

"…oh…"

"That's all you to say bitch!" Katsumi was angry

"Yeah…I was expecting more" Aki added, "Anyway-"

"I have won so much pageants that I have been banned to enter!" Katsumi interrupted Aki, "Do YOU know the amount of fans I have compared to an emotionless bitch like you!"

"…I can imagine…"

Katsumi turned her back to me….Maybe I said something I wasn't suppose to….or maybe I didn't say something too…

"Uh….Let's move on, Shōyou" Aki told me

 _Katsumi Youbachi's profile has been added_

* * *

We left the school building. In front I saw a few buildings.

"Those are our cottages, they were here before" Aki explained

I saw in the distance a guy. His charcoal hair was oddly styled, he wore a trench coat, a black vest over a white dress shirt, black pants and glasses…He looked very serious…He noticed us

"Ah, hello Aki and you" He said, "I suppose you which an introduction"

"…Oh, yes" I said realizing he was talking to me

"Very well" he adjusted his glasses

"My name is **Fumio Hayabusa** , it is a pleasure to meet you"

Name: Fumio Hayabusa

Talent: Criminologist

Blood: AB

Height: 179cm

"Fumio is the **Ultimate Criminologist**!" Akicho explained, "He studies the behaviour of criminals. According to my sources, he's prevented a few murders"

"Ah, I see that you have heard of me, I do not brag about my accomplishments, but I guess since it is my title I will be known as such" Fumio said in a very elegant way

"...oh…"

"Oh?" Akicho repeated, "That's all you have to say, again?!"

"Could I please have your name?" Fumio asked me.

"Shōyou Ikeharagi"

"Ah! Yes, I've heard about you. I must say that the way you think is very interesting"

 _Fumio Hayabusa's Profile has been added_

* * *

We followed the path past the cottages and ended in front of an odd building. There was another guy there. He had messy brown hair and maroon eyes. He wore a red shirt over a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes.

"What purpose were we brought here…" He muttered to himself, before he saw us, "Oh, I didn't see you there"

"…hi…"

"Uh, alright…" He said

"I'm **Norikage Kuroba** , nice to meet you"

Name: Norikage Kuroba

Talent: Clerk

Blood: AB

Height: 175cm

"Shōyou Ikeharagi" I replied

"Norikage is the **Ultimate Clerk** " Aki started to explain, "He's known for being a great convincer, he's broke sales record in the shop he works for"

"Well…I guess I just have the right words to pursuade someone that's all" Norikage said

…Somehow he felt suspicious…am I…

"Are you ok?" Aki asked

"…yes…"

"Uh…alright…" Aki said not convinced

"Well I won't hold you too any longer" Norikage said

 _Norikage Kuroba's profile has been added_

* * *

Next we stood in front of the Food Lodge.

"So we're suppose to find food here" I asked Aki

"Yup, but I don't know much else about it."

We entered the Food Lodge. It was bigger than expected. There was also a bar area plus the tables. At the bar, a girl was talking to a boy. The girl had ebony hair, uneven in the back, and bright pink eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a loose red tie, a dark grey skirt, white socks and black shoes. Part of her shirt stuck out of her skirt, probably on purpose. The boy had blond hair, shaved on the sides, and dark blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a brown vest, a yellow tie, brown pants and black shoes. He also had a white cloth hanging by his pants. We approached them.

"Ooh!" The girl was the first to notice us, "Hi there!"

"Oh! Uh…h-hello" the guy said more shyly

"Hi…" I replied

…

"Intros!" The girl shouted

"I'm **Nobuko Taishou**! I've never been good at introductions, because no one ever responded to me! Hahahaha!"

Name: Nobuko Taishou

Talent: Comedian

Blood: B

Height: 165cm

"I-I am **Dai'eiki Isuma** and, uh, it's nice to meet you"

Name: Dai'eiki Isuma

Talent: Bartender

Blood: O

Height: 169cm

"Nobuko is the **Ultimate Comedian** , while Dai'eiki is the **Ultimate Bartender** " Aki explained

"I see"

"Oooh! You're gonna be a hard one! I mean it isn't my fault serious is seriously hard of an audience" Nobuko exclaimed in pure joy

"…oh…"

"That's all you have to say…again" Aki said in disbelief

"No worries" Nobuko said, "Ooh I think I might have one! These two Australians are playing chess, one is winning and says "Checkmate, mate" the other responds, "No way you have a checkmate, mate". An American passes by and says "Why don't you two check, mates""

Nobuko started to laugh really hard, Aki joined in and so did Dai'eiki. I simply smiled…

"Well if you need someone to vent off, I-i'm open…just so you know" Dai'eiki said

"Yeah, it is said that people learned his schedule just to get a drink made by him" Aki said, "Rumours are that he's also a great listener"

"Uh, well, I…" Dai'eiki blushed as he seemed to try to shy away from the remark.

 _Nobuko Taishou's profile has been added_

 _Dai'eiki Isuma's profile has been added_

* * *

Next we checked the shower room…why is there a shower room inside a food lodge…anyway we met up with a girl inside. She had chestnut hair tied in a pony tail with a few barrettes and dark green eyes with a mole under right eye. She wore a black leather jacket over a white tank top, blue legging and black combat boots with mud stains. She was scratching her head.

"What the hell is this suppose to do?" She said while thinking

"Hey!" Aki called out

"Hm? Oh hey, sup" She greeted

"I'm introducing Shōyou to everyone" Aki replied

"Hi"

"Ah, ok!" The girl said

"Name's **Suzume Chitani** , I'm the **Ultimate BMX Racer**! Nice to meet ya!"

Name: Suzume Chitani

Talent: BMX Racer

Blood: O

Height: 165cm

"So what's your talent?" Suzume asked

"Ultimate Chess Player" I replied

"I see, I see…another brain type talent" Suzume muttered

"Anyway, Suzume is known for her dangerous stunts and record times on BMX" Akicho said, "She has won numerous medals"

"True, but still, a bunch of the talents aren't Extreme or sport related…" Suzume said

"…Why does it matter?" I asked

"Oh, I'm just for people to hang out with, and let's just say…I don't always understand big words or stuff" Suzume admitted

"Don't worry you'll find people to hang out with" Aki said

I gave her a thumb's up.

"Thanks"

 _Suzume Chitani's profile has been added_

* * *

We left the food lodge and followed the path that led to a Storage Building. As the name suggested it was filled with supplies of every sort: food, materials, tools and so much more. Inside there was a little boy. He had light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a dark green sash filled with small round badges, brown pants and brown hiking boots. He was small, smaller than Aki by about 2 inch. He was looking around…impressed, I think.

"Wow, I can't believe the amount of things here" he noticed us, "Oh, Hello" he waved

"Hi" I replied

"Oh I haven't met you yet" he straighten up a little

"My name is **Kaoru Gushiken** , and I'm the **Ultimate Scout**. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Name: Kaoru Gushiken

Talent: Scout

Blood: A

Height: 155cm

"Likewise" I said with a smile

"Kaoru is known for all the help and time he gives to others" Aki explained, "You can see it, just look at the badges he has"

Indeed, he had a lot of them.

"Oh…I'm just doing my best for everyone who needs help" Kaoru said

"That's a good way to live" I said

"Yeah, plus you look so cute!" Aki added.

"Oh….th-thank you" He replied with a slight blush

 _Kaoru Gushiken's profile has been added_

* * *

We moved to the fountain. It was really nice. What caught my attention was the wall surrounding this whole village. It was huge. Before I could just stare at the wall, Aki dragged me away

Next place we went to was the Library. There was a guy with greenish brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie, he also had black business shoes. I recognized him.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, we came to check this place out" Aki explained

"The doors are locked, we can't enter sadly" he said before he noticed me, "Oh, you must be another student"

"My name is **Haruo Manabu** , it's nice to meet you"

Name: Haruo Manabu

Talent: Tutor

Blood: AB

Height: 166cm

"…" He doesn't remember

"Haruo, this is Shōyou" Aki introduced me

"Shōyou…Could you be Shōyou Ikeharagi?" Haruo asked

"Yes" I replied

"WAIT!" Aki screamed, "You know the **Ultimate Tutor** , Shōyou!?"

"Yes, I was hired by her parents to tutor her." Haruo explained, "But I only worked there for a week after they realized I was a high school student"

"Oh….that's sad" Aki said, the ears on her beanie reflected her emotions somehow

"Still, I owe you Haruo" I told him

"Well, I'm glad I was of service"

 _Haruo Manabu's profile has been added_

* * *

Next, we went and checked the Archive Building. There was a guy with a bright cyan mohawk, contrasting his brown hair, he had sharp cyan eyes. He wore a grey jersey jacket over a black t-shirt with a yellow lightning warning, brown pants and black running shoes. He looked pissed off a little.

"Why is this place locked!?" he yelled

"H-hey calm down, I'm sure there's a good reason why" Aki tried to calm him down

"So this place is locked too" I said

"Huh, other places are locked too?" He asked

"Yeah, anyway this is Shōyou" Aki said

"Oh right" He said

"Heya, name's **Raiden Inazuma**. The **Ultimate Electrician** is at your service"

Name: Raiden Inazuma

Talent: Electrician

Blood: B

Height: 172cm

"I see…" I said

"Raiden is behind some pretty amazing electric contraption and his services are reknown over Japan" Aki explained, "He even has his own company where he does everything"

"Yup! Flash Thunder is it's name" Raiden said, "You must have heard of it"

"…" I thought about it, "….no…."

Silence…Did I say something wrong again?

"It doesn't matter" Raiden said with disbelief, I think, "I-I'm sure that everything will be cleared up…"

"Let's go before you break someone else's ego" Aki whispered in my ear

…what's an 'ego'?…Aki dragged me away before I could ask

 _Raiden Inazuma's profile has been added_

* * *

As Aki dragged me away from the Archive Building, we went to the Garden, which was locked due to a gate and there was odd building near it, also locked as shown by the huge lock on the door. At the intersection there was tanner guy with a cowboy hat. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a red scarf, a brown vest over a somewhat dirty white shirt, a belt with a big golden buckle, jeans and brown cowboy boots. He saw us and tipped his his hat slightly.

"Oh, hey there lassies" he said with an accent

"Hey, I'm introducing Shōyou to everyone" Aki said

"Hi…" I didn't feel comfortable around him for some reason

"Well, I don't mind" He said with a wink

"I'm **Athan Bull** , nice to meet you lassie, let's get along"

Name: Athan Bull

Talent: Cowboy

Blood: B

Height: 180cm

"Nice to meet you too" I said simply

"Athan's a foreign student, and he's known as the **Ultimate Cowboy** " Aki explained, "According to my sources, he can wrangle pigs, ride horse like a pro and mount a bull"

"Raised on a farm by good old pa' and ma'" Athan said, "Milkin' cows, feedin' the pigs, collectin' eggs, and so on. I learned there"

"…oh…"

Aki facepalmed

"You need a better reaction" Aki said

"It's alright lassie, I'm ok with simple" he winked again

"We should go" I said bluntly

"Yeah" Aki said

 _Athan Bull's profile has been added_

* * *

We then went to examine the last buildings on the opposite side of the garden. We went to see the Gym Area first. In front of the doors was a really tall guy with short indigo hair and red eyes. He wore an olive gakuran, green camo pants and black boots. He looked very serious and imposing. When he saw us approach him he stood in a salute position.

"How may I help you two?" He half yelled, "If you wish to explore this place, then you cannot since it is locked"

"I see…" Aki said slightly disappointed, "Well I'm showing her around"

"I'm Shōyou Ikeharagi"

"I see!" He said

"I am **Tsuneo Shinobu** , also known as the **Ultimate Soldier**. Let us get along"

Name: Tsuneo Shinobu

Talent: Soldier

Blood: O

Height: 195cm

"Likewise"

"Tsuneo was accepted in the army, despite his young age, because of his dedication and skill" Aki explained, "He's known for listening to rules and superiors. He will kill if necessary. He's won a few medals already"

"Oh please, I could not have achieved any of this without my comrades. That is why it is not an individual success, but one of teamwork" Tsuneo said

"You're really noble" I said, "I'm glad there are people like you fighting for our country"

"Yeah, your help is greatly appreciate" Aki added

"It is my pleasure" he smiled

 _Tsuneo Shinobu's profile has been added_

* * *

Next place was just nearby, it was the Recreation Building. It looked like regular building though. In front were two girl already in a conversation. One has long black hair with bangs and a teal headband and light grey eyes. The other has dirty blond hair with all her hair forming a bun and bright blue eyes. The black haired girl wore a white sailor fuku with a cyan cardigan and a light grey bow, a blue skirt, white knee high sock and black shoes. Her cardigan had had symbols on the sleeves related to music. The other had a pink sailor fuku with a dark grey bow, she had a white translucent skirt over a darker pink one, it looked like a tutu, white stockings and beige ballet like shoes. We approached them.

"Too bad it's locked, it says there's a music room…" The black haired one said

"Hey girls, hope we're not interrupting" Aki cutted in

"Oh not at all" the light haired girl said

"Well I'm introducing our other classmate to everyone" Aki said

"Shōyou Ikeharagi"

"Oh I understand" The black haired said

"My name is Emi, **Emi Fukumoto**. It's nice to meet you"

Name: Emi Fukumoto

Talent: Violinist

Blood: A

Height: 168cm

"And I'm **Aika Aozaki** , a pleasure to meet you"

Name: Aika Aozaki

Talent: Ballet Dancer

Blood: B

Height: 163cm

"Nice to meet you guys too" I replied

"These two are classics in the classical department. Emi's the **Ultimate Violinist** , while Aika's the **Ultimate Ballet Dancer** " Aki explained, "It is said that Emi's performances always soothes the audience, the grace heard is simply beautiful"

"Well, I only play very known pieces" Emi said, "I honestly didn't know the extent of my performances."

"Well according to my sources, it is also said you can play fast beats just as good as slow beats" Aki said

"Yes, I have played some more lively songs for some parties" Emi admitted

"Very impressive" I said

"Thank you"

"As for Aika, she is the star of the dance ace deny she dances at. Everyone tries to imitate her grace" Aki said, "She has her own fan base and attracts millions of people"

"Ah yes, people simply adore me" Aika said, "It is an honour to be accepted as the Ultimate Ballet Dancer, although I am still confused as to why we are here"

"We're all in the same boat" Aki said

 _Emi Fukumoto's profile has been added_

 _Aika Aozaki's profile has been added_

* * *

The last thing left to see was the huge front gate of the wall. It was so tall that…I don't know how to finish that sentence…As we approached I saw a figure. They were wearing a dark grey cap and it looked like their gakuran was too big that they wore it on they shoulder. They must have heard us since they turned around. Is was a guy, he had short black hair and black eyes. His gakuran had the neck and a few top buttons attached. He also wore a white shirt, black pants and black boots. I also noticed a small scar on his right side of the head. He grinned at us.

"Oh hey there Aki, Miss" he said while waving

"Uh, that's weird…" Aki noticed something, "You weren't that polite to anyone…except Emi and to an extend Tsuneo"

"Oh! Uh…"

"So who are you?" I asked

"I…I see…" He muttered to himself

"I'm **Hisoka Komadori** , and I'm the **Ultimate Thief**. It's nice to meet ya!"

Name: Hisoka Komadori

Talent: Thief

Blood: O

Height: 180cm

He looked nervous somehow

"Hisoka has been known for being a slippery thief with master lock picking skills" Aki explained, "He's been stealing for quite some time, although no one knows where the stolen money goes to"

"What? I thought I told the police why I was doing it" Hisoka said, "I always steal for the poor"

"How noble" I said

"I see! I'll have to update my info!" Aki exclaimed

 _Hisoka Komadori's profile has been added_

"Yup! Anyway, this wall is way too tall to climb so I don't think we'll be able to escape" Hisoka said

"Oh well" Aki said, "Still isn't it weird that we're all trapped here"

"I agree" I said

It was a mystery to everyone. There are sixteen of us trapped inside a town surrounded by a huge wall. Only a few building are open. We are still missing the reason for all this and who is behind this. Then a voice rang out the whole town.

"Dear Students, please gather at the fountain" a strange voice said, "This is your headmaster speaking, I want to make a big announcement to all of you in person" the voice was childish, "Upupupu! The fun is about to begin!"

I felt a chill…the voice sounded childish, not one of a man, rather one for those puppet things…I had a bad feeling about this situation in just one moment…

* * *

The voice had ordered us to go to the fountain. I didn't trust the voice.

"…I'm gonna go at the fountain" Hisoka said as he left

I looked at Aki. She also seemed unsure.

"I…I think we should go there" Aki hesitated

I nodded slightly. So we left to go towards the fountain.

Everyone was already there. I checked on Aki to see what she thought about it.

"What do think about this?" I asked her

"I'm not sure…This sounds ominous, if you know what I mean." She said

"I understand" I said

"But, it is suspicious" She admitted.

I nodded. Before I could walk towards someone else, Fumio tapped my shoulder lightly.

"…hi…"

"Yes, hello" Fumio said coldly, "I have analyzed the voice that we heard. All I can say is that nothing good will come out of this"

"…How so?" I said with a frown

"I don't know, but I could feel a murderous intent" He whispered, "I did not wish to alert anyone, so that is why I'm only telling a selected few"

"Murder definitely doesn't sound reassuring" I replied

"Yes, I'm curiou-" he was interrupted by that voice

"Students, Welcome to Zetsumei Town!" the voice from the message announced, "And I am MONOKUMA, your headmaster and mayor!"

The fountain stopped working. A stage formed itself at the top of the fountain. A teddy bear, white on his right side, black on his left appeared. He also had a regular teddy bear face on the right, while an oddly familiar shaped red eye on the left along with a sinister grin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Some of the girl screamed along with Raiden

"What in the world is that!?" Nobuko yelled

"My my, what an odd reaction, although it should be expected" Monokuma explained, "Upupupu! We're gonna have so much fun all together"

"F-f-f-fun?" Dai'eiki stuttered

"Oh my are you scared" Monokuma said in a teasing way, "No worries we're just going to play a fun game"

"A game?" Kaoru repeated

"Yes a game I'm sure you'll all enjoy"

I could feel it, I knew what he was going to say. With what Fumio said, I was sure of it. I tensed up just at the idea.

 **"A KILLING GAME"**

And just like that, fear invaded us to the core. We all looked at one another, suspicious of one another.

"In order to leave this town, you'll have to get away with murder! There are no other ways out, no escape! Oh but don't worry, just like any other game, this one has rules" Monokuma said, "If you don't listen, well the rules will be written on you E-ID"

And so we listened to the rules in silence, no one dared to say anything. I took out my E-ID in order to follow.

"Rule #1: You must live here in this town all together and cohabitate with each other

Rule #2: There is a regulated Nighttime between 10:00 pm and 7:00 am

Rule #3: Try to keep this town as clean as possible, especially outside and more public places such as the Food Lodge

Rule #4: Violence against me, aka Monokuma, is forbidden

Rule #5: Additionally, I cannot interfere in the killing game in any way, such as tampering with evidence or killing a student who hasn't violated any rules

Rule #6: Class Trials will be held after a murder has occurred. A body discovery announcement will be rung around the town once 3 or more students find a body

Rule #7: More rules may be added if necessary"

Silence followed the bear.

"Geez, you guys are really boring" Monokuma

I looked around. Aki, Dai'eiki and Kaoru looked horrified, some just looked scared, Fumio was scratching his chin and Hisoka looked pissed.

"Well I'm sure you're getting tired, plus nighttime is coming soon" Monokuma said, "I've already installed monitors in your rooms. I'll be installing Monitors around town, alright, now good night"

With that he disappeared…Killing each other…I could never…I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry" it was Fumio, "As long as I'm here I won't allow any murder"

With that he left towards his cottage. I noticed everyone had left, well except Hisoka. I checked on him.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, I'm just not sleepy right now, Anyway get a good night of sleep, miss"

I nodded and left the thief alone.

My cottage was on the first street, the closest to the Food Lodge. Instead of a number plate, it was a pixelated version of me…I entered my cottage. Inside I confirmed it was my cottage. Most of it was grey and pink. There was a small table meant to play chess. One of the sheets had a black and white checkered pattern. As I check my room some more, I stop myself in front of a mirror.

I could see myself, my long blond hair, with an ahoge, my dull greyish blue eyes, my short sleeved white dress shirt with a black and white checkered tie under a light grey vest, my black skirt, my white ankle socks and black shoes.

…just what are we supposed to do now…I'll just have to see what tomorrow offers…I'll ignore the threats for now…This is quite the game, but soon enough…I will be one step ahead of that bear…I should sleep…

-3rd Person POV-

Hisoka stood in front of the wall looking at it ominously. The thief's eye were serious.

"I will catch you" Hisoka muttered

With swift move, the thief disappeared in the night.

-End 3rd Person POV-

* * *

Hello Everyone! I want to try and post my Danganronpa story here. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Part 1 of Chapter 1 will be posted soon as well.

I'm gonna start a poll on Free Time Events too so and I'll put a link for the Character Profiles too

That's all!

 _Hexcav-Lio, out_


	2. 1: A Lovely Town of Death - Daily Life I

**Daily Life I**

*BING, BONG, DING*

"*Ahem*, the Mayor of Zetsumei Town as an announcement. It is now 7:00 AM, so it is now morning! Wake up and seize the day, buckos!"

…

…

…

Ah

I get out of bed and…uh…what…now? I suppose I could…go outside…

I get outside…I still don't know what to do…

…

…

"Shōyou are you going to move or not?" Someone called out to me

I turn my head and see Aki…

"…Morning…"

"Are you sleepy or not, cuz it's hard to tell" Aki asked me

"I feel fine" I replied

"Then come on, you've got to eat breakfast"

"…breakfast…"

"…You know the morning meal! Don't you have a routine?"

"Yes…" I said, "Every morning I read a strategy book, then I play against a computer, then comes lunch" I explained

"…Do you eat in the morning?"

I shook my head and she facepalmed.

"No wonder you're skinny" she muttered, "and just because I'm curious, what do you eat at lunch?"

"…Fish sandwich, with milk and vegetables"

"Diner?"

"Fish and rice"

"Desert?"

"Fruits…" Aki raised an eyebrow, "…sweets if I find some and hide it from my parents"

"Any snacks?"

"No"

With that Aki furiously grabbed my arm and dragged me to the food lodge.

Inside, everyone had gathered there and was eating. Aki dragged me where there was a pile of food. I looked at the food then at Aki.

"Uh…Aki? What are you-"

"You have to eat in the morning, breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day!"

"Uh…Aki…I'm not hungry"

Aki facepalmed

"You need better parenting" Aki said

"…I…kn-"

"Good Morning Aki and Shōyou" Fumio came to greet us

"Ah! Good Morning Fumio" Aki greeted

"…Good morning"

"I suppose you slept well" Fumio said

"Not really" Aki replied, "With this whole situation, I don't know if I will"

"I slept just fine" I replied

"I see, speaking of which, this situation is definitely surreal" Fumio said as he adjusted his glasses, "I do doubt that anyone would be willing to kill anyone, but I can feel that the bear has something up his sleeve"

"Y-you think?" Aki asked nervously

"Yes, but I will find whoever is behind this, I'll have to compare the bear's behaviour to everyone around"

"...You're telling us why?" I asked

"Because, I do not believe either of you to be behind this, simple" Fumio said sincerely, "I will also have determine if it could be the work of a third party"

"Alright! We'll leave you to it!" Aki exclaimed

I nodded with a smile.

I decided to interact with the others, to help me develop the basic skills I need. I first approached Dai'eiki who was near the bar, to no one's surprise.

"Hello"

"Uh? Oh! Hi…"

"So…What's up…" I asked

"I-I'm fine, uh, well actually, do you want anything to drink?" he asked back

"Anything sweet?" I replied

"Uh…If I added sugar to some juice would it alright?"

I nodded. Dai'eiki grabbed a glass filled it with some juice, pineapple I read and he added sugar. He passed the glass to me. I take sip…hmm…the taste is sweet, but I can still taste the pineapple…I wonder if there are candies around…

"Is it good?" Dai'eiki snapped me back to reality

"Oh, yes…thank you"

"N-No problem, don't be afraid to ask me for more" He said

Taking my glass, I waved to Dai'eiki while I checked on some others. I arrived at an odd scene…Suzume was pulling Athan's ear really hard…why?

"Uh…hi"

"Oh hey, what's sup'?" Suzume asked

"Lassie! Help me will ya?!" Athan cried in help

"What did he do?" I asked Suzume

"He was being a big flirt and embarrassing the other girls" Suzume said as she pulled harder on his ear

"EY! EY! EY!" Athan yelled in pain, "Please, lassie, let my ear go"

"You should stop…before you tear off his ear…"

"Alright" She finally let go, "But I'm watching him!"

"Fair enough" I replied

"EY! What 'bout me, eh, Lassie?" Athan asked slightly angry

"Don't worry I'll keep you in order" Suzume said with a wink

"Ey…" Athan looked worried

I decided to leave them be and move on. I approached Raiden talking to Nobuko, Tsuneo and Kaoru.

" …yeah, yeah, but I swear it wasn't my fault" Raiden said

"I see, I see…hmmm." Nobuko looked at me, "Oh! Hey there Shōyou!" Nobuko waved

"So…what were you guys talking about?" I asked them

"Raiden said he found the electric generator" Kaoru said

"He also did a test early" Tsuneo added

"Yup, The generator is pretty big, although it seems to connect to other generators. I found one behind the library, the computer place and the recreation place" Raiden explained

"You know Shōyou" Nobuko started, "…I was SHOCKED at the revelation" Nobuko made an exaggerated shock face

A smile appeared on our faces at her comment.

"No but seriously, why do you need generators for a town like this?" Nobuko asked showing a very serious face…it's odd…

"Maybe there are special things were missing?" Kaoru said

"Maybe…" I replied

"We still do not know enough to be sure" Tsuneo said

This town sure is weird

I moved on and approached Emi, Aika and Katsumi. Aika noticed me and politely waved.

"Hello Shōyou, would you like to join us?" Aika asked

"I'm fine"

"Your loss" Katsumi said while rolling her eyes

"Did you guys sleep?" I asked

"Not much, with everything that happened, I'm not sure what to think anymore" Emi admitted

"Well I don't care about this stupid game" Katsumi said rather harsh

"Now, now, we all are uncomfortable" Aika said surprisingly calmly

"You don't sound like it" I said

"Oh, please, I'm simply a bit unsure about some people, is all. I believe no one here would commit murder" She said

"I have to admit, some people do look shady" Emi added

"Whatever" Katsumi really didn't care

I nodded and move to the next person.

Haruo was at two tables away from the girls. I approached him. I noticed him looking towards them.

"Were you staring?"

He choked slightly on what he was eating.

"Wh-what!?" He managed to say

"You were staring at one of the girls…right?"

"N-n-no!"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I-I am n-not!"

"…I could tell Suzum-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

Haruo facepalmed.

"Look, it's normal for guys to look at girls" he said

"But if you were stari-"

"I was just looking Shōyou!" He half yelled

"…oh…"

He facepalmed again…I'm still confused…

I left Haruo alone…It's for the better…I moved towards Norikage. He looked like was mumbling to himself.

"*mumble*stupid thief"

"Hi…" I greeted him

"Uh? Oh, hey"

"…what's wrong?"

"The thief thinks he can do anything he wants, but we should really restrain him." Norikage said seriously

"…I think you hate him too much…" I replied

He stared dumbfounded.

"Do you not understand the situation!?" He half-yelled at me.

"Honestly…" I started, "…no…"

He facepalmed.

I decided to leave Norikage be. I next went to see Hisoka. The thief was staring absentmindedly at the wall.

"Uh… Hi…" I said

"Ah, morning miss" He smiled and turned towards me, "Well then, what brings you to my table?"

"Just trying to socialize…"

"Hope it goes well" He grinned

I couldn't help but question why he was calling me miss.

"So…what do you think of all this…I mean us being captured and all" He asked seriously

"…I…don't know…" I honestly didn't know what to think of this.

"…I'm sure you'll figure out how you feel about this when the library opens" He grinned again

…I…I felt a strange vibe from him…it's probably his easeness and his almost plastered grin on his face.

I returned next to Aki who seemed to enjoying her food.

"Ah! This is so better than all those cans of food!" she exclaimed not noticing me.

"What?" I asked

"GAH!" she jumped, "Oh, uh, nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"A-Anyway!" She changed the subject, "What are going to do this afternoon, we all have free time so…"

"I can socialize with others!" I exclaimed

Aki jumped again…oh…she mustn't be used to me screaming or just raising my voice…It doesn't matter.

"Uh, yeah…go ahead" Aki said still surprised.

I left without a second thought! Oh…wait…who should I go see first…

= **FREE TIME** =

I first decided to check out the storage building, who knows. I entered the building next to the Food Lodge…Ah…no one's here…oh wait, what's that?

I approached a strange looking machine.

"The…Monomono Machine?" I asked to no one

"The Monomono Machine!" Monokuma appeared next to me

We had a little stare down.

…

…

…He sighed…

"Aren't you gonna scream? Or maybe say what am I doing here?"

"No…I'm not…and I wasn't going to…"

"Geez you're boring" Monokuma growled before looking back at me, "Using Monocoins you can—" he stopped momentarily, "Wait…this isn't like a fan game, so why are you wasting time here?!"

"Fan game?"

"Don't mind the fourth wall, now shoo"

"But…"

"No buts!" Monokuma insisted, "You don't need the gifts anyway, now, go!"

So I ended up being kicked out of the storage building…I…I'm confused…what's the fourth wall?

So I decided to look for people now…uh? There's voice inside my head telling to go see Aika and Dai'eiki for some reason…I'd better listen to it…

I found Aika in front of the school building.

"I wonder if I could I use one the classrooms to practice my new routine?" She thought out loud

Should I spend time with Aika…why was I asking that…?

Aika and I discussed about the ways she could use the classrooms.

Uh…I feel like I need to do something…I'll just move on…

"...Aika can I ask a question?"  
"Of course Shōyou, what is it?" Aika replied  
"Did you choose to do ballet or were you forced into it?" I asked  
"I chose my passion" She answered, "Oh right if I remember correctly from what Aki said, you were raised to be a chess player, correct"  
"...yes..." I replied  
"Ah, and now that I think about it" She tapped her chin lightly, "the Ikehargis are also wealthy are they not"  
"...Why did you choose ballet?..." I asked changing the subject  
"I see..." She muttered, "Well, I have always loved this type of dance, it was always graceful and soothing. I find ballet to be captivating." She closed her eyes, "Of course one would assume I was forced into, but no. Would you believe me if I said my parents loved rock music?"  
"...maybe..." I said, "It's a common type of music...I'd be even more surprised if they loved heavy metal music"  
Aika sweat dropped.  
"...was...I right?"  
"Yes...they even sponsor a newly solo musician that specializes in it..." She looked ashamed, "Anyway, I feel like ballet represents me more"  
"You do look refined..." I commented  
"Why thank you Shōyou" she said, "You aren't like the majority of these commoners"  
I frowned at that statement...I mean...sure they aren't the most...tamed...but that doesn't mean they can be treated differently...  
"Well, I am sorry to cut this meeting short, but I shall be going back to my cottage and prepare some tea"  
With that Aika left. It seemed like our friendship grew.

= **Aika Aozaki's profile has been updated** =

I ended up standing there for a couple of minutes before returning to my own cottage

* * *

I still have some time left…I better look for Dai'eiki now…

I found Dai'eiki in the food lodge. He looked nervous, as per usual…

"Why…why would anyone do something like that" he said out loud

I should hang out with him…why am I thinking that?

I spent most of my time reassuring Dai'eiki.

Uh…transition? I really don't know…

"Dai'eiki…"  
"Y-yes?" He said nervously  
"What got you into making drinks?" I asked  
"Oh...uh..." He seemed to be thinking, "I, uh, I'm not sure?"  
"...oh..."  
"Uh, well...I guess I've always been good at it" He replied, "It's just natural"  
"But...what got you in it?" I asked again  
"Uh..." He was thinking again, "Ah! I remember!" He exclaimed, "oh, uh, s-sorry..."  
"It's alright"  
"So, it all started one day when I ran from home" He told me, "I had disappointed my parents again" he looked away before continuing, "So I ended near a restaurant. I was completely lost, so I ended up going inside. And I sat at the bar place, despite being too young. But I never intended on drinking anything. That's when I met my teacher!"  
"Teacher?" I repeated  
"Y-yeah, he was a nice man who taught me everything I know about mixing. He saw me crying and offered me a non alcoholic drink. I must talked about my situation, since he offered me to stay with him for awhile"  
"Did you?" I asked  
"Yeah, I did" Dai'eiki seemed more joyous and at ease, "I started my lessons at his place. I think that's why I wanted to be a bartender, so I could comfort others with drinks...but I'm not a hundred percent sure"  
"That's fine" I replied, "...plus it was a good story"  
"No problem" Dai'eiki smiled  
I feel like our friendship grew.

= **Dai'eiki Isuma's profile has been updated** =

Dai'eiki and I parted ways. I went back to my cottage

* * *

As I headed to my cottage, I noticed the sky changing. Oh…is it night already? Then I noticed a monitor by the fountain. It suddenly turned on and a familiar tone rung. The bear appeared on the screen.

*BING, BONG, DING*

"Attention students, this is the mayor of Zetsumei Town telling you that it is now 10:00 pm. So go and rest for the night."

Ah…I better go rest up then…hm? Is that Fumio and Hisoka? I approached two figures to confirm that they were indeed Fumio and Hisoka.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Hisoka" I heard Fumio said

"No problem, now I better go sleep. Oh hey there mis-, uh Shōyou" Hisoka said, stopping himself from saying 'miss' for some reason

"Hi…I was just passing by" I replied

"I see. Well, see you guys tomorrow" with a wave the thief was gone.

"So…what's up" I told Fumio

"Nothing much…I still have a lot to do. Oh but if you have time, I would like to talk with you. Please tell me your availability tomorrow morning" Fumio asked, "Well then, I bid you a good night"

With that Fumio left. I also left for my cottage as well.

Before I entered the path towards my cottage, I turned to a bush nearby. I think I heard something…and if I had to guess…

"Aki…can I help you?"

"Aww" Aki popped out if the bush with a pout on her face, "And no I'm fine"

"What were you doing?"

"I was looking who goes to sleep the latest"

"Why?"

"In case of stuff…"

"You're going to have to update the list, since Hisoka and Fumio were talking…plus me and Fumio discussing a little…your data will always change…"

"Thanks…" She replied sarcastically, "Anyway, I need to sleep. I need to be in shape for tomorrow morning. See ya"

And so Aki leapt out of the bush and hurried to her cottage…well time for a good night of sleep. I went to my cottage and enjoyed my bed…ah freedom…I'm pretty bad at it, aren't I…

* * *

Hey everyone, here's as promised the first part of Chapter 1.

Poll for FTE is on my profile

And the here's the link for the official Character Profiles (Add . before the com and remove spaces) tinyurl com / WtDT-Profiles

That's all

 _Hexcav-Lio, out_


	3. 1: Lovely Town of Death - Daily Life II

**Daily Life II**

*BING, BONG, DING*

"*Ahem*, the Mayor of Zetsumei Town as an announcement. It is now 7:00 AM, so it is now morning! Wake up and seize the day, buckos!"

…

Ah…morning…

…

…I should go to the food lodge…

I get up and I dress myself. I then leave my cottage, towards the Food Lodge on my way I see Kaoru near the fountain.

"Good morning" I greet him

"Oh, hi Shōyou!" Kaoru replied, he's in a good mood…

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just checking the fountain. I remembered how Monokuma appeared, so I just wanted to check again…I checked it yesterday, but I got no results"

"Well…it was good that you checked…"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Thank you!" Kaoru said in glee, "Raiden told me that it was a stupid idea…but thank you!"

"No problem"

"Well I'm going to the Food Lodge!"

"I'll come with you"

"Ok!"

I followed a rather joyful Kaoru to the Lodge.

Although, when we entered…Norikage and Hisoka were sending themselves insults…it was a serious fight…I have no words.

"You're just a no good criminal!"

"As if! At least I'm not stupid enough to judge others!"

I looked around, there was a few that were missing. I approached Aki, she looked exhausted.

"Ugh…nothing works…" She sighs

"What happened?" I asked her

"Shōyou…help…" Aki asked, "Why do they hate each other, they barely know one another?" She cried

"Where are Tsuneo, Raiden and Suzume?" I asked

"Tsuneo's training, Raiden said he didn't to associate with us and Suzume is looking for a bike" Aki answered, "But Shōyou that's not the problem…"

Satisfied with that answer, I decided to intervene. Well…what's the worst that can happen…

"You-" Both started to say

"Stop" I said

They stopped arguing…but I felt like I was stared at from behind…

"HOW!" I heard Aki yelled

"Ah, sorry mis-, I mean Shōyou, I guess I got carried away" Hisoka said

"Shut up thief…" Norikage replied

"Don't say that Norikage! You might need me to talk" Hisoka replied back

"Good…" I said, "Please don't fight in front of the others" I asked

"I will try my best Shōyou!" Hisoka saluted me

"*tsk* I guess I'll try" Norikage muttered

"Good…" I turned around to see a bunch of stunned faces, "What?"

"HOW ARE YOU AND TSUNEO ABLE TO HANDLE THEM SO EASILY!" Aki yelled really hard

"I don't know…" I answered honestly

"If I may" Fumio caught all of our attention, "I believe Tsuneo intimidates them due to his background and rather imposing size, as for Shōyou…" he directed the attention back at me, "Now that is quite the feat, since all she had to do was to say 'Stop'. I believe there is something either Shōyou or Hisoka and Norikage know that we don't" He concluded his explanation

I…I was honestly confused…

Hisoka left the Food Lodge without another word. Everyone else took a place to eat. I first went to check Emi and Aika.

"They act like ruffians" Aika said

"Do you know why they hate each other?" I asked

"Not at all" Aika replied, "I find it weird though"

"Yeah, they must have a history together or something!" Emi said, "Well that or Norikage has a bad history with criminals and Hisoka gets offended when treated as such"

"The second sounds more probable" I said

"Yes that seems very likely, since Norikage practically refers to Hisoka as the thief or criminal" Aika added

"Well, thank you for your thoughts" I said

"My pleasure"

"You're welcome"

After I go see Kaoru who's with Nobuko and Dai'eiki at the bar.

"Heyo, Shōyou!" Nobuko greeted me

"Uh, like yesterday?" Dai'eiki asked me

"Yes please" I replied with a nod

"I hate it when others fight" Kaoru admitted while Dai'eiki worked, "Why can't we just all get along"

"I-I also don't like fights" Dai'eiki said, "It's just scary"

"I think it's impossible to please everyone" Nobuko said earning our stares, "I mean...there are always people who just won't listen to the others and think they're right"

"B-but we can still get along, right?" Kaoru asked

"No promises, but I think it's possible" Nobuko replied

"Ah here Shōyou" Dai'eiki handed me the drink, "Speaking of which, do you guys think Hisoka's ok, he left without saying anything…"

"Probably not to start another fight" I said after taking a sip.

"I can go check on him!" Kaoru volunteered

"Well, go ahead, no one's stopping you" Nobuko said

Dai'eiki and I both nodded in agreement. Kaoru smiled brightly. He gave us a wave and headed out to find Hisoka. After, I decided to check up on the others.

Next I went to check on Katsumi and Haruo discussing. Katsumi seemed to be complaining about something.

"Ugh! I hate that committee!" Katsumi said

"So you have no way to hone your talent?" Haruo asked

"Honestly, I don't know…" Katsumi groaned in frustration

"What's up?" I said

"Just complaining" Katsumi replied

"What did you guys think about the fight?" I asked

"Stupid" Katsumi said

"I still don't understand the point of it" Haruo replied

"No one does" I said

"Still though, they need to chill" Katsumi said, "All of this is stupid, especially in our situation"

Haruo and I nodded. I never thought Katsumi to be the one who thinks about our situation.

Next, Norikage himself. He looked still pissed off. He was grumbling under his breath.

"Norikage?" I called out

"Huh? Oh Good morning Shōyou" He said

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" Norikage looked away, "It was stupid anyway…"

"What happened?" I asked

"That thief was making a speech about working together…" Norikage explained, "But what does a thief know about that! That's what got us to argue…" Norikage shook his head

"You…you really don't trust Hisoka…"

"How are we supposed to trust a Thief!"

"I don't know"

Norikage facepalmed. He shook his head again.

I still don't get why Norikage is so aggravated against Hisoka…Maybe it's not Hisoka himself, but his talent…

Next I went to see Athan in his lonesome corner. He looked pensive.

"Athan?" I called out

"Oh! Sorry lassie, I've been thinking about the fight…" Athan replied

"So…where has it taken you?" I asked

"Well, you know how Suzume and I ain't the bestest of friends, eh?"

"…I guess…"

"Well do you think it would go as far as the lads?" Athan asked seriously

"I don't know the extent of your relationship…" I replied, "Although she doesn't like when you do perverted stuff"

"Yeah, yeah…" Athan looked thoughtful, "Well it was nice talkin' to ya lassie"

I nodded. Athan tipped his hat as I left him.

I finally arrived at Aki and Fumio. Fumio was reading a book on chest, while Aki was looking at her camera.

"Oh Shōyou, so…" Aki said

"So…"

Silence…

"How's it going?" Aki asked with a sigh

"Oh, normal"

Silence…again…

"Geez, how can you have a difficult conversation with me while you've been talking to other people all morning…" Aki sighed in annoyance

"Well, if I may" Fumio interrupted, "Shōyou, do you accept my request from last night?"

"Yes, fine by me" I replied

"Ooh! Secret meeting?" Aki asked curious

"No, I simply wish to get an insight of Shōyou's mind. I've been doing meetings since yesterday." Fumio explained

"Oh! That's why you were moving around town" Aki said, her cat ears perking up

"Yes, I've been arranging meetings" Fumio replied

"Hey! When are you planning to me with me!" Aki asked

"I don't know if I really need to, since you are an easy person to read." Fumio said

"Hey! I have hidden faces too! Like don't you wonder how I am able to be so stealthy?" Aki said, making a point

I mean…with such an upbeat personality…she does stand out a lot… Fumio was speechless.

"…I mean…she has a point…" I said

"I guess…" Fumio said, "I'll have to arrange a meeting with you as well, but later, if you don't mind"

"Ok"

"Ah Shōyou, I will be coming at your cottage, I believe you have a chess board in it, no?"

"Yes"

"Alright"

With that, I guess morning was almost over. I headed back to my cottage. I still have time before my meeting with Fumio. I better go see someone and enhance my social skills…

= **FREE TIME** =

I decided to check on Hisoka, since he left very suddenly. I found him near the wall. He was muttering to himself.

"Why won't he listen…"

I guess I should hang out with him.

"Oh hey, Shōyou! How's it going?"

We spent our time discussing his 'speech' that angered Norikage.

I once again that feeling I need to do something…oh well

"So..." I started, "You're a thief"

"Yup" Hisoka replied

"...so how has it been?..."

"A thief's life?"

"Yeah"

"Well..." Hisoka looked at the sky, "It isn't has bad as it seems. Sure I get arrested sometimes, but I feel like it's worth it"

"How so?"

"Well I honestly don't care about the money, I care about those who

are considered weak" Hisoka explained, "You know the disabled one, the poor, the homeless. I steal for them, like in the tale of Robin Hood."

"Ah yes..." I thought about said tale, a thief who steal from the rich who gives to the poor.

"I don't always aim rich people though" Hisoka said seriously,"I target the greedy. Those who have to money to help, those who can do something, but don't because it's wasting money"

"Very noble" I said

"Thanks"

"At what rate do you steal?"

"Don't have one, I steal if I have too" Hisoka said simply, "If I don't steal I do community service and stay low, nothing much"

"...still noble..."

"Heh, thanks miss" he rubbed the back of his head.

I feel like our friendship grew.

 **=Hisoka Komadori's profile has been updated=**

After talking a little we went our own ways and I returned to my cottage.

It seemed like I still had more time before Fumio comes. My brain told me to go check on Haruo…I wonder why though…my brain can be weird…

I found Haruo at the fountain.

"I wonder what kind of town this place was before Monokuma took over it"

I guess I should hang out with him.

We spent our time discussing about the possible past of this place.

I feel like it has to do with that Monomono machine…

"It's been awhile since I was hired, huh?" Haruo said "Yes, although I've been meaning to ask, how did you become a tutor?"

"Ah, yes" Haruo looked in thought, "It started when I was 8 years old, I was also considered a genius and I always had As. But I noticed how an outcast hated me. We never really talked, but he always looked mad."

"He was jealous no?"

"Yes, but I didn't know until first year in middle school." Haruo explained, "He confronted me, he insulted me for being a no good and lucky bastard"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, but in reality, he was just trying really hard to get good grades" Haruo said with a smile, "I offered to help him, mostly because I felt bad. At the end of the year, he had grades that could rival mine. Soon others learned of this, parents, teachers and student alike. I only selected the ones who deserved it the more."

"...why me though?"

"Because I've heard you were isolated" Haruo answered, "No one deserves to be that lonely"

"Thank you"

"Anyway, ever since, I really enjoyed helping others learn. And every person I have tutored has managed to improve in one way or another. Honestly, with enough time, I think I would have been able to help you with social interaction."

"Really?"

We continued to exchange a few other stories. I feel like our friendship grew.

 **=Haruo Manabu's profile has been updated=**

We parted ways and returned to my cottage.

*DING**DONG*

Ah! I think it's Fumio... I opened the door and Fumio came in.

"Thank you for accepting my request" Fumio said

"No problem"

"I brought the pieces. Anyway, let's start"

We started to play chess, although I decided to go easy on him and I chose my moves so he could at least have one countermeasure. We play a few games. Although...I think he figured it out.

"Shōyou... Please don't hold back or my analysis won't be truthful" He told me

"...but you want to analyze me...don't you...?"

I don't mean to brag...but...there's a reason I'm called the Ultimate Chess Player. So I played. The game ended in five minutes.

"I..."

"Always be one step ahead of your opponent...That's the basic of chest." I explained

"I...I see...interesting" Fumio took some notes, "Ah, does-"

"Does it work outside of chess, well yes. But for the killing game itself, it's far too large and imprecise at this point."

"Y-you..." Fumio took some notes again, "Well thank you for this revelation. Although, if you don't mind I would like to know how you can obtain such a skill."

"Well my path has always been forged since I was born. So for as long as I can remember, my life has been dedicated to chess...until now." I took a pause, "Other than that I went for the groceries at the market nearby and I'd sometimes take...no smuggle candy inside my house to eat..." I started to ramble, because Fumio replied with surprise

"Y-you have a sweet tooth?"

"Oh...uh...yes..."

...There was a silence...

"But anyway, analyzing people's movement and reactions have been second nature to me...so I always do it...like I know that you'll note something down, but since I've interrupted you, you'll be shocked now...but still will write something." I explained

And I was right...

"Interesting...very, very interesting..." Fumio wrote something down

"So...do have enough notes?"

"Yes..." He replied "You know, I guess it's only fair that I share my passion with you now, you've revealed far much more than I needed"

"You don't have too"

"No, I insist" He cleared his throat, "You see, criminals always fascinated me. When I was younger, my father, who's a policeman, brought me to his station and sometimes there were capture criminals in the temporary cells. My father let me talk to them. I've had very long conversation with the prisoners. They were always pleasant. It's my grandfather who was the one to inform me of what exactly is a criminologist. It's been my choice of career ever since."

"It seems it fits you"

"Thank you" Fumio said with a smile, "Now then, may we continue playing chess"

"I'll be going slightly easy on you"

We spent the rest of our time playing chest. I feel like our friendship grew.

 **=Fumio Hayabusa's profile has been updated=**

Fumio left without winning a single game… I was left alone in my cottage

*BING, BONG, DING*

"Attention students, this is the mayor of Zetsumei Town telling you that it is now 10:00 pm. So go and rest for the night."

Oh! Nighttime already…I guess I better go to sleep…Well this sure was an eventful day. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, so I still don't really know who to use for the next free time event, but I'd like girls. The poll on my profile is still open. Feel free to vote! There will be either 2 or 3 free time events per chapter.

Hope you enjoy and sorry if this doesn't update very often.

 _Hexcav-Lio, out_


End file.
